Infinities
by wildfire1977
Summary: Au where the Infinity gauntlet stones are not taken by Adam warlock but By Nova Corps and are believed to be destroyed. Now an ancient force has returned to destroy this universe can the Xmen and Marvel heroes team up with the next generation of superheroes? Set 30 years in the future the xmen are broken Tony stark is president. The story contains themes from legion tv show x-men
1. Chapter 1

Ok I have taken a break form my normal fan fiction because this one is screaming in my head but ill got back to a world of ashes. This story is a Marvel AU new Universe story featuring things from Legion tv x-men (comics) and the Marvel movies. Things may not happen the way when or even at all. I did try to run this through as much grammar and spelling as i could. I hope you enjoy it its a different take on things.

Anyway I hope you enjoy it please feel free to like comment pm me with your thought or ideas. I am currently looking for a beta for this story so if anyone's game you can pm me. I hope you enjoy.

AN New timeline

BI-before infinities

35 BI-The Tratarie at the behest of Loki tires invade earth. The Avengers is assembled

 **30 years BI-Thanos is defeated and NOVA CORPS takes the Infinity gauntlet an the stones but go missing in a black hole before they reach Xandar. Nova Corps have been accused to stealing the gauntlet not working with everyone which has caused discord in the galaxy**

 **29 years BI- Lilandra Namori is removed after a coup by her sister from the Sh'iar throne along with Vulcan after her mind severely affected my Cassandra Nova plot to get revenge on Charles Xavier.**

 **27 years BI-February 13 less than 12 months later Lilandra Namori was struck down by the RAZORS**

 **26 years BI – 6 months after Lilandras death David Charles Haller aka LEGION returns to Summerland after being processed by the Shadow King seeming healed of the Shadow King and many of his mental affections.**

 **23 years BI-Summerland group along with SHEILD Agents enter the facility of Dr. Nathaniel Essex who was experimenting on mutant children under the guise of a fertility clinic leading two a warmer working relationship between the two groups.**

 **20 years BI the Morlocks were wiped out in the sewers by at present an unknown source. Many mutant groups including the X-men and Brotherhood blames rouge elements of SHIELD.**

 **17 years BI-Summerland compound is attacked by several mutants lead by magneto on information mutants abuse of detainment all were killed (including several prominent humans) except for 4 adults and 3 children. His auctions lead LEIGON join SHIELD and help from Task force BLACK to hunt Magneto initially. The attack also ramps up mutant vs human issues as well as Wanda Maximoff turning on her father and brother joining David's task force black.**

 **15 years BI- Magneto is captured and is stripped of his powers as well as his mind affected by David Haller before he is sentenced.**

 **13 years BI- After a mission off world David Haller is reported dead on February 13th. Six months later Charles retreats to the astral plane. This leads to many in mutant community more fractured than ever.**

 **11 BI- Things at a boiling point between human's mutants and supers the Powered people registration act was put in to affect by the US then the Un**

 **10 BI after a Civil war between super heroes is averted Scott Summers divorces Jean Gray and leaves the Xmen for Frost International. The power people act is abolished, however The Purifier revealed themselves as an army of the UNto keep all super heroes in line working for the united nations to keep all super-powered people not just mutants inline. This is met with resistance in all mutant and hero quarters.**

 **7 BI The think tank** ** _Make Earth Better_** **or MEB is formed from like minded to promote peace and a better society (Founding members Reid Richards, Scott Summers, Emma Frost, Medusa, Carol Danvers,) but is led by a man named Alex Damien wealthy human philanthropist they begin to oppose the Brotherhood and The Purifiers.**

 **2BI-Tony Stark in hopes of pushing back MEB and Purifier influxes runs for president of the united states with Grayton Creed V as his Vice president. He is opposed by many in the mutant community but barley win.**

T **wo months BI-Hank McCoy over the objection of the Vice president is made Sectary of mutant affairs**

IInfinities

Prelude  
Somewhere deep in space at the end of time  
What once was a private sanctuary for the most powerful items in all the known universe now in shambles broken glass and walls all around a man once known as the Collector.

He takes a swig from a silver flask as he hears a gun click from behind "You know good and well you can't kill me with that. " he looks at his flask. "I'd offer you a drink but I don't think that's why you're here."

A figure shrouded in a black body suit and green cloak stepped out from behind with a silver blaster pistol as the collector looked up to the man with the gun defeated in broken. "Guess what they say is true, you really are going to try to fix it all. Been cutting a bloody trial through the galaxy to do it from what I hear." He moved to stand but a shot rang out and just missed his head. Taneleer Tivan held up his hands in defense "I'll help you free of charge ok. Your pissed you should be I cost you your kids granted your son was a psychopathic jackass"He continued as the stood the masked man moved to fire again "Hey your daughter was an angel, I lost a wife and daughter once like you I had a wife and daughter minus the crazy son and I lost them too. Guess that's why I fished this out of the time stream for you. Knew you'd be coming for something like it" Tivan said holding out the eye of Agomoto.  
The form reaches out and takes it "Do me a few favors and don't shoot me till you're done. Fix all this shit, No one you save them and stop this. "He said pointing to destroyed base. Don't let anything stop you, I know my part in this and that I am to blame for some of it. At least the beginning it was ME who suggested that they made sure Adam Warlock did not get the gauntlet. They give it to Nova Corps; Nova Corps bring it to me in time. I guess should have counted on the enemy to figure it out too. That was the biggest mistake of my long life"

30 years before  
The Nova Corp Cruiser Prime races desperately among the stars toward Xandar.

It had been a long hard fight for Rhomann Dey, damn Thanos had nearly destroyed the galaxy with a gauntlet and a few pretty stones. He shook his head then looked over at the cause of their woes sitting peacefully hovering in a force fielded guarded by two of his best men on either side and another keeping a check on its readings.

The officer checking the reading looked up at Dey "Its steady for now sir! Dey studies the gauntlet. "How could something so ordinary cause so much trouble?" the officer asked "

"Because it most likely not ordinary, now focus on your duty, we have a long way to. "Lt Kapsian do scanners show anything following us?"

"NO sir not that I can tell.?

"Open a line to Xander we need to let them know what happened" The officer nodded, and began manipulating the control panel on the board station in of him. . A few moments later "Sir I have her patching you through now sir!"

"Prime 1 to Nova prime do you copy" he waits for a second "Nova Prime do you read me?" Rhomann Dey called out over the screen.

"This is Nova prime Rhomann is that you?" The older woman voice booms out over the speakers and her form soon appears on the screen. Dey went into a salute "I am taking from the fact that we are all still here that our friends won, Thanos is defeated?""

"Yes, ma'am thought not without a few hiccups Warlock did not want to give over the stones or the gauntlet other forms of persuasion had to be used to take it into custody."  
Her face which usually showed no emotion when she on duty seemed to want to react to his words. "What other forms did you use"

Looking over the infinity gauntlet stored in a nearby holo field he grimaced. "Thanos daughter Nova shot him in the back. . .. Knocked him out he's still breathing but I do not imagine he will be pleased. He was about to take it. The guardians wouldn't let it happen, one person should not control that thing. It needs to be locked up safe where no one can get it."

Irani Rael took a deep breath, it had been a risky move but the deal with reavers and the guardians everyone but Warlock felt differently, but they actually sided with us and helped who knows maybe. .  
The ship goes to full stop as everyone falls to be ground.  
Dey preaches for his chair as he slowly pulls himself up. He's not alone as the other's groaning pulling themselves up "Commander what was that?" She watched as the man's face turns from its normal to extremely concerned. "Lt, what's going on? where are we? "

"1.867.15 is our position "

"I-I'm not sure, sir." Kapsian replied working on his terminal furiously" as the ship shakes violently once more "This can't be-, sir we have a problem,"

The young man pointed to the screen on his work stati0on. "According to this were pulled to a stop by powerful; gravitational vacuum." As the ship began to be pulled forward with a lurch.

Dey moved over to the man station and looked at the screen with a worriedly "There are no black holes in this sector of the galaxy. That's why we chose this route exactly where are we?"

"Zyem is SUPPOSED to be in this sector. But now nothing, well I mean there the blackhole there now. Which we are caught in the gravitational pull."

"FULL STOP! Get those thrusters in reverse NOW!"

They all dispersed as Dey returned to Nova Prime video image "What is it? Were you followed?"

"No ma'am we have run into a problem, we have encounter a blackhole its stopped our progress and pulling toward it. We are near Zyem or where it's supposed to be. We're trying to pull ourselves away."

"Don't risk your lives" The image of the older woman with silver hair ordered as she tried to get a better view of what was going on. 'Damn" She heard Dey curse. "PULL MORE POWER TO THE ENGINES! "

"Were trying commander. Diverting all but life support and communications to the engines" Dey watched as the ship seem to make a full for a second but the violent shaking of the ship as it lunges forward. Dey grabs the console "well that didn't work." He said as a bolt from the ship broke free grazing Kapsaians face leaving a large bloody gash across the young man's face.  
An explosion rocked the back section of the ship. Dey watched as the ship began to pull its self apart piece by piece. "Get to the life boats all of you!"  
Dey yells. The crew behind to run to lift that would take them the boats. Another blast this time closer as he yells for his men to hurry as chaos envelops the ship. Dey picked himself up and watched as the Lt tries open the case with the infinity gauntlet and stones to no avail. "It not worth it, go!" Dey cried.  
"what about you sir?"

Dey just stared at his protégé and the young man knew, "it was an honor sir" The man salutes the ran for the as the leader of Nova Corps best men he then turned to nova Prime "Dey! no! Nova prime cried out knowing what was coming next.  
"A captain goes down with his ship. I t has been the greatest honor of my life to serve you and our people." Looking at his longtime friend and boss. Loog Looking back at the infinity gauntlet "it's for the best no that damn thing won't hurt anyone again. Our people will be safe. …" he thought for a moment tell my family…. I love them. Good bye. "with that he shut off the com and as the ship exploded around him he closed his eyes and dreamed of warm days on Xandar. "I'm coming home baby" with that the ship collared on him.

Outside the ship and the life boats fall into the black hole as a rainbow colored blasted out into the universe leaving only the sun to shine into darkness.

Another Galaxy away. . Earth Delphi Greece under the famed temple of DELPHI in a long forgotten cave. .

Al lone statue of a beautiful tall woman dressed in ancient Greek robes. .

The earth shakes as rocks fall all around . . .

An orange light breaks through as opening appears in the roof. . .

The orange light rushing toward the statue

Hits it as it explodes. . .

A strange orange energy envelops a form as smooth slender fingers come to life slowly stretching. An arm with a golden serpent wound around it reaches for the sky as the golden-haired woman opened her eyes for the first time in nearly 2000 years. "It is time"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Changing Times**

 **30 years later**

Jean Gray stood alone in a long black trench coat over two graves as the wind blew leaves through her long wavy red hair she clutched two white flowers in her left hand "Charles would be grateful someone remembered them." Raven Darkholm said as walked up from behind her holding two bouquets of roses.

Jean smiled sadly "28 for L'illandra 15 for David, Li'ilandra and I well we never really got along and David I think Charles was the only one who did not want him dead. Jean chuckles, "But they meant so much to him, the others forget. "

"The others have moved on, Charles held everyone together the X-men and in his own funny way the brotherhood. Now. . .. "Raven shrugs "Everything is changed."

"Is Magneto any better?" Jean asked placing a flower David Haller's grave."

Mystique shook her head "His powers have gone forever and the terrors. . . We still do not understand them. It was so bad he tried to kill himself. I wish we knew what David did to him? "

"Why are you here mystique not to mourn two people you hate two people who are not even buried here."

Mystique chuckles "To the point, I like it. As you know when Quicksilver took over the brotherhood when his father lost his powers he has done what he can keep irritations to an overall minimum."

"You call threatening to blow up a presidential election an irritation?"

"Piotr really didn't want Tony Stark to be president. But nothing happened.

"Because we stopped you Mystique and Tony Stark IS president, god help us. Your irritation nearly got us put back under registration. "She sighs irritated that she was in this position.

"Look I know none of this is easy for you Scott dumping you Dazzler and Wolverine getting married and Charles and I really to be honest done care how you feel. I am here because for now we other things to worry about and I need Quicksliver to keep his head and not start a war. That's why I am coming to you before he sends out and gets things brewing. "

"And it is?"

"We need to set up a meeting with someone, wed do it ourselves but there's was a past misunderstanding plus we don't want to involve the humans and their government."

"and why can't you just go up and speak to this person?"

"Because the last time things went wrong the boy's mother died and we had SHIELD on us before we knew it. It would mean a lot. You can even be there to monitor us. I know wed never all such in the past by it's important to Quicksilver."

Jean considered for a moment "Why ask the X-Men why not get Scott and Emma?"

"Because he trusts the x-men to be honorable I think you know from the way he left the team and you his wife, he's not the man he once was."

Jean nodded in agreement as the blue skinned mutant handed Jean a slip of paper." To answer your question why did I come, the loss of his wife then his child drove Charles to retreat from reality little by little. He pushed on helping us when we need to help him. The least I could do is honor the two he people mourns."

Turning to go "We look forward to hearing from you." The she quietly walks away

What have I gotten us into Charles. I wish you were here…"

What happens in Oregon

Three weeks later. . N W. Oregon

A short lanky man white blonde hair blue eyes round Rim glasses blue blazer khaki slacks read over his mail carefully a frown filling his face as he read the white paper in his hand. His face looked somber for his 29 years.

"Hey, teach, why such the long face? Was last week's algebra exam that bad?" The short Asia's girl with bubble gum pink hair said as she passed the man standing near the locker on the end.

"He smiled "No, Amai you guys did well plus you know I grade on a curve. Your father will be here for the meeting right it's important for your future." What is it you want to be?"

The girl smiled, you know the normal stuff…. I want to be a master spy." She is blowing up a bright pink bubble only to have it pop all over her face.

Chip laughed slightly, "I would suggest less pink in your life it draws less attention. Now don't you have to be in Mrs Feilders 18th century literature class in 30 seconds? Don't want to be caught in the hall without a hall pass.", he said looking at Amai . She cocks a half frown "Yes sir." The skipped off down the hall. He smiled then entered room 101 and shut the door behind him. Turning on the light he sat his mail and brief case down and looked at the letter that said denial. Then tossed it across the room.

"Having a bad day Dr Waters?" jeans voice said as she and wolverine appear out of the darkness. "Do not be afraid we are only here to talk. I am Jean Grey sum- Jean Grey. This is my friend Logan. We are here just to talk to you then leave if you wish us to."

The young man looked up who are, how'd you get in. That door was locked? "the young man said starting to stand.

Wolverines claws on his left hand slid out" Careful kid no one wants trouble just to talk unless you want a fight." He said pointing his claws at the man. Jean quickly moved her hand to push his back down. "We are not here to fight Dr Waters. Just to talk then we will be gone. "She moved forward then picked up one of the pieces of papers. "That will not be necessary Logan, you are very bright and very gifted Charles, a professor of archeology physics and mathematics but you teach at a high school and no one will fund your request for field expedition. Odd?"

Chip picked up his brief case and sat it on his desk, "If you know me, know my past, you'd know why. Call it a life of a series of unfortunate events, so no one wants to take a chance on me. Hence why I am here teaching and not in some remote desert find in pyramids, but I do not think that is why you're here Mrs. Summers."

Jean was surprised at the young man with white blonde hair and dark round glasses, she studied him for moment there was something oddly familiar about him then she heard Logan growling behind her "Its Grey, my husband and I are divorced, how do you know" Jean said softly.

Chip chuckled at her as he picked up his papers. "I know all about X-men the brotherhood and the Frost Summers consortium you all promise to help then you either sit on your hands or go so nuts and kill innocent people like in Summerland all those years ago. Or your own families if they don't fall in line." Jean could feel Logan getting angrier, she smiled It's OK Logan. We don't need a fight.

"We don't mean to stir up animosity it's not why we're here. We were sent by a third party to see if you were willing to perhaps meet with."

Chip kneels and begins to pick up his papers as they begin to float off the floor into jeans hands. Chip stands she hands them to him "I have a feeling I know who that is- Tell Maximoff to fuck off pardon my language he's cost me to much in this life." The young man stops to looks at jean and Logan "If your smart you'll stay away from like everyone else.: Grabbing his papers from Jean "Now if you would not mind I have class in less than an hour if you would please show yourselves out with the same manner you entered I would appreciate it. I don't need the facility asking questions as to why Jean Grey the famous X-man leader is my class room uninvited. You can understand"

Jean nodded" I was asked to speak with you but I see you cannot be swayed we will leave without causing you any more problems Gooday Dr water." With that they were gone. . . . Chip puts up his papers "Jerks"

A few miles away jean and Logan wake up on parallel beds with Dazzler Storm Iceman and colossus standing over them. "I hate doing that grrrr. . ." long said as Dazzler jumped into his arms, "I'm glad you're OK, that didn't look fun." Jean frowned slight a she watched Wolverine and dazzler reunited.

Jean grimaced as colossus offered her his massive hand to pull her up. "He was very well informed she said grabbing her head as the giant of a man pulled her up. Logan, you storm and Bobby stay here keep an eye on him. I have a feeling if Raven was desperate enough to come to us to reason w the boy then Quicksilver is crazy enough to send others to get what he wants. "From hopes of peace to terror how Charles Xavier and Eric Lenshure brought us the Purifier Scourge. -What the hell bull who wrote. . .should have known DC HALE! Hate monger. "Logan tore the paper in a Rage and threw it across the room. "Lies!' as the paper flew across the room.

"Patience one thing at a time, for now we don't need to let the brotherhood prove Hale right. Watch the doctor."


	3. Chapter 2 Changing of the Guard part 1

A Changing of the Guard p1

Washington Dc

White house

People stop to look as Hank McCoy passed through the halls of the West wing. He doubted that it was the first time a mutant had walked through these hall, but somehow the large blue furry mutant thought maybe it was the first time someone so outwardly different had walked through those doors a smile crept over his face. "HANK!" there was no mistaking Tony Starks voice from behind him. Beast turned and straighten his tie, coming toward him was the president flanked by secret service a young middle eastern looking about 35 years of age and a young woman thin long wave dark hair dove grey eyes she appeared to be about 30 long red trench coat.

Hank, welcome finding everything ok. You have everything you need?" Tony said extending his much smaller hand to beasts. Hank looked at his hands and Tony's, the differences he noted I made him hesitate but Tony quickly "Yes thank you, president Stark. I am grateful for the chance to help you bridge the gap between our two peoples."

Tony patted him on his back "was always a fan of your professor you know. But things never worked that way. I'm glad you took the job." Beast noticed the two others close to him Tony shift slightly. "OH yes! The two people you'll be working a lot with" turning to the young middle eastern man. "As you know Secretary of State En'sual Al'fyed we just call him Eni."

The young man just chuckled "it is good to finally have you on board I have been following your work for many years. It will be an honor to work with you." eni replied smiling at HANK as they shook hands "The honor is mine Mr Al'fayed your work for mutant rights as a human victim of the Summerland tragedy. I know you hear it all the time but for the loss of you parents."

"Thank you it means a lot. But they believed in the dream, they died for it. I know together we'll see it through. If our Vic president doesn't have us all hung for treason or living. He's such a charmer, Tony how ever do you stand him?"

Stark smiled, "for me vodka lots and lots vodka. But he has his uses. To quote Churchill I think it was, better to have him inside the tent pissing out than outside of the tent pissing in at least I think it was Churchill." Tony then notice Eni staring at the young girl next to him." oh yeah last but certainly not least Dr Rainia Dithers my one of my national security advisors. You'll be working a lot. Don't worry she's highly recommended infect Eni has been drooling over her for years and she has yet to agree to go out with him. Maybe you can help the poor boy. "Tony said patting Eni on back laughing as the young man frowned

Raina just rolled her eyes then smiled and extended her hand "I'm so Sorry for that Dr Rainia Dithers I will be working with you on "special" issues." The young woman said smiling.

"Special issues like, you mean like the mythical task force black and Division X. Both of which according to your own by-laws falls under my jurisdiction "Eni, Raina and Tony all looked at each other than Tony pulled him to the side with Raina and Eni into a side room, looking around as the others entered to make sure they were alone he locked the door," I don't my Vice president or Sectary Trask putting their noses in this. I had hoped to ease you into this but yes division ten and task force black you'll share joint responsibilities of running it with Dr, Dithers who is the operational director she is also advises on several other issues you'll eventually come to know. As you know Division X was started as Mutant division of the us government, we brought it back and created task force black to bring in Magneto for the Summerland tragedy."

Beast say down in a nearby queen Ann chair "As I recall David Charles Heller Charles Xavier son oversaw that."

Tony nodded, "He lost his fiancée. That was…. He and the others at Summerland who lived had a hard time with that,"

"David was engaged, I had no idea?"

Tony nodded as Rain and Eni looked at him "Her name was Sydney sweet mutant of course, she was one of the few people who got David when he was sane and crazy. The thing happened two weeks before their wedding as I recall'."

Beast shook his head "a shame, what of the other survivors the three other adults and two children, I know Eni here is a survivor but the other boy for example."

Eni looks at Beast" there was 3 of us children the other boy I think last I heard was in the military or jail or something like that. And then there was a girl the daughter of Dr Oliver and Melanie Byrd. She was 10, the other boy and I were 12. We-We really don't keep in touch, you can understand standing loosing parents as we did at such a young age."

He looked over at Eni then to Tony "The only reason those kids survived was due to Haller and a mutant named Ptolemy, they had as we understood took the children for a fitting n for the wedding that day when they returned everyone but the Loudermilk's were gone. . . Toney said putting his hand on Eni as if to pull him back. "As far as Summerland, Eni and the other kids they have had troubles moving on if Eni here wishes to speak to you on it there's no trouble but the other two. . .If you could let them be there's been enough hell for those kids, I will though give all unredacted files on the matter to study at your leisure."

Beast nodded "I would have appreciated that. It helps to know the issues when you wish to fix things."

"Which brings us back to the point Division X with Haller dead we have been rebuilding the team old members new. Thirty-five years ago, the Tratari attacked this world and we got lucky with pulling together the avengers but more is needed. We have Intel on a creditable Intel there is something else out there and it's heading here."

Hank found Starks words odd. He was not sure whether to laugh or take him seriously. "Exactly what kind of "cough" threat. The Tratari?"

Tony stated at HANK as if to say really, "Nah, we beat them down years ago. Judging by the look on your face you don't **BELIEVE ME!** **Really!** After all the charts, the hours of video I personally "hem Raines throat cleared, as he spoke," all that time Dither s put in and you, I'm speechless"

Rain smiled and stood up "perhaps you should have waited till we had the materials here before throwing it all at poor Dr McCoy it is his first day after all. Forgive me what the president is trying to say is 30 years ago a nova corps ship was caught in an unexpected black hole where planet 876953 or Zyem was located. Now no one thought of it at the time. Things go wrong suns malfunction every day. People avoided the general area for years until a cree ship found themselves in same location. Thing is the sun was still intact no planet."

"That IS ODD if not impossible are you sure?"

"Yes, the group was tracing the last know location of the Xanders hope"

"Should I know the name?"

"Not likely but seeing things now is as good of time as ever to get you up to speed." Eni smiled propping his feet upon the table and rated back in his chair. "A dream for sure. Perhaps I could join your class. hold the posters for you." Emu said leaning up to Dr. Dithers mid-section.

She quickly pushed his feet down causing the young Secretary of State to fall forward his face hitting the long wooden face first. The president fell over laughing to Rains distain. "Hyenas, really Tony stark and Tony stark 2.o. The ship was carrying according to some a universe destroying gauntlet stolen form a guy named Thanos, the kree were sure it was the last know location. Nova Prime was in communications with her team at the time. Cree stole the information from the Xadairean trying to find the gauntlet. Instead they found what looked to be an aftermath of a black hole. Only well we know it takes a long time for such things to clear up and it usually doesn't leave suns and the rest of the solar intact. See the problem. To make matters worse more of the anomalies have popped up. Full livable planets with thriving populations seemingly sucked up with no rhyme or reason. "she looked at best who seemed to be at a loss of word. And therefore, we should have all our visual material other springing it on the poor man.

"What she's saying there's some screwed up shit going on out there. Division X is more than just mutants and their problems, its much bigger. the team is composed of humans, mutant's aliens and yes when a few monsters. You're going to help lead Charles Xavier's dream. . .. **Supersized.** Where the avenger is our last line of defense, YOU are our first. We'll once the team's back up and running. We have one more recruit and we'll have some mission on world before the big stuff. You'll also be working building our alliance. But I think you're up to it HANK."

Dr Dithers folded her arms and shook her head which caused the Tony to smirk, "Well since he knows I have to go and meet with the vice president or you could just kill me now. "Tony smiled his sarcasm so thick it could chicken an elephant. Come on Eni, I'll pour you a drink before we go in. "the president patted Eni on the back, then leans in, don't worry he won't get play with her either. Hank I leave you in the most capable hands."

The doctor looked at Beast and smiled "I swear they get more alike each day" Rain said watching the Eni and Tony leave her arms still folded the sternest of looks on her young face Sorry about that I had hoped to ease you into this I know it's a lot but I will help you. First thing perhaps we take a short trip it's one thing to for me to spring it on you may be so you can see it for yourself." Crossing room quickly she offered him her left hand, "That is an excellent idea Dr. Dithers. By the way since well be working together call me Henry.?"

"Nice to meet you Henry I'm just Rain,"


	4. Chapter 4 Changing of the guard part 2

Changing of the Guard part 2

Ami looked around the room as Dr. Waters spoke a Amy Jo westering's parents, she watched as the teacher laughed and smiled with the parents of the school most popular girl, she popped her pink bubble gum. _Whadda bunch of dorks_ she thought as watched the happy family gush all over their pride and joy Freaks Ami thought. A few moments later two men one-man tall light skinned with dark black hair white motorcycle jacket with black and orange stripes dark jeans and a single shouldered orange backpack and a shorter dark wavy-haired baby face blue eyes man in dark jeans and black leather. Ami looked over to the two guys who looked as out of place as a hippo in a ant mound.

She watched as her teacher crossed the room smiling at her she smiled back "Oh hi teach funny meeting you here" as she spoke she rubbed the back of her head

'Ami your parents here yet?" he asked looking around

The young Asian girl smiled "oh they're here. Over there." As she pointed to the entrance he noticed a blonde woman and short black male. "Oh, you have your moms. eyes. "chip was not sure what to think because Ami looked nothing like the two. "Mom, OH NO The two hot guys in motor cycle jackets."

Chip looks at Ami "So their, - Your- "

"My dad's yes but don't make a big deal out of it you know they just want to be treated like real people. I mean they are normal people like you me mutants. They don't like it when people make it about what they are, it's about who they are. If your different in some way people make it about that. But were all more than that you know. They adopted me five years back horrible chinse orphanage. They recused me. I'm luck."

Chip looked at the girl "You are very blessed then. I would like to meet them"

"I would be honored, to Ami" She motioned for the two guys who turned and headed toward them "Jace is the short cute one, Adrian the tall pouty one. Chip just nods as the two "Gentlemen it's nice to meet you Ami has told me so much about you. I am Dr. Charles Erick Waters It's a pleasure."

The two men just looks at each other than at the Dr. "Uhm thanks names Jace, this is Adrian. "The shorter baby-faced man said with a puzzled looks on his face." The taller one then took his turn shaking Chips hands.

Two hours later

As usual he was the last two leave principal Fernsworth had left early to "help" Amy Jo's mother with ah hell he knew that the two women were meeting privately in a motel down the street and as usual he was elected to lock up the school. He certainly wasn't paid properly for that or his credentials. Outing the keys in his pocket then turned to walk down the steps a swift turn into the alleyway the lead to the teacher parking.

It was dark cool where you can just see your breath. He pulled his jacket around him. Some reason the usual light was out. I'll have to speak with the maintenance man tomorrow. Two more steps and a low growl came from behind him. Moving faster the sound grew louder as the distinct sound of footsteps from behind him. Picking up the pace he put his head down he began fumble with his keys getting them ready so he could get in his old Ford pinto quickly. Chip noted the quicker he moved the faster the doors steps became. Trying as hard as he could not to look back he said a client prayer as exited the alley he heard a strange metallic sound as a voice roared from behind him, hey runt don't you it's not nice to ignore your elders". As Chip started to break into a run he felt something hit him hard in the small of his back sending him to the ground.

"Now that's not fair, uncle Victor he's just a boy afraid of his toys. Don't, pay no mind to him handsome. Uncle Victor here is just saying hi." The young curvy buxom blond hair green eyed girl said stepping out of the shadows with a much older Victor Creed. She smiled at Chip "Perhaps proper introductions my name is Pira its means fire which is what I am? You don't want to play with me" She said as her hand exploded into flames and she used it to make an artistic scroll design out of now where with her hand "I think you know the old man to my right"

Saber tooth snarled, "Quit playing and let's grab the brat we don't have all day. "He looked Chip up and down "Grandson of Magneto my ass." He spat in chips direction.

"I told Quicksilver years I was not interested in his family's legacy, I told Jean Gray the same now I tell you. I refuse to follow my family into madness. Kill me now but I am not going away where with you." Before he could finish Sabretooth had him by the throat as Pira tried to pull the Creed hands from chips throat, "No bad Uncle Kitty, Quicksilver want his son alive! This defiantly is not what he wants."

"Kid said he'd rather die than come with us I am only giving him what he asks for." A sinister smile crept across his face as his young cohort tried to loosen his grip on the young man throat. "Vic he's turning blue!" Creed kept the pressure up "You LIKE him. Wonder what your father would say Shelia?" He turns back to face Chip "Last chance you have two choices come with us or die. Better hurry and choose.

"Be a prisoner or die not much of a choice. Perhaps a third option he goes free and you leave him alone/" a smooth voice said form behind it was oddly familiar to Chip as Creed turned around he saw one of Amis fathers the one Adrianne (the one with the orange back pack) standing by one of the parked cars smiling sort of at the group.

Creed looked at the man "Oh yeah and who the hell you supposed to be the meter maid?"

Adriane just smiled," Nope, just normal everyday mutant who's tired of ancient dicks like yourself making the rest of our lives miserable."

"Are you daft hot stuff he's sabretooth has going to rip you apart" Pira yelled "And just how are you going to stop me kid?"

The young man just smiled 'With class style and one word." Adriane replied smirking at the odd trio

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Shadow!" the singular man yells as he did creed Chip Creed and Pira felt a cold wind blow and then a sweet voice but familiar voice for chip chimed in "You rang" Amis voice called out from behind. Sabretooth looked the tiny Chinese girl with bubble gum pink hair. She blows a big pink bubble then popped it.

Sabretooth laugh "What's that a bug? Get lost little girl or I'll mess your pretty face up."

Fear filled Chips face "Ami no, he's dangerous get out of here." The young man struggled, the blonde turned to Ami and smiled, "Yes love this is a party for close personal friends, you can understand."

Ami smiled at the girl boldly "the I AM in the right place you teach and I are close personal friends Yao get my drift" Ami replied winking at the blonde as she smacked on her gum.

As the blonde yelled why you saber tooth felt swift lick to his groin sending the lumbering giant to the ground screaming in pain an Chip hitting the ground hard. What the hell" the blonde yelled looking fryer invisible for that attacked her partner. "Just shut up Sheila and get them"

With that Pira's hands blazed up two feet in the air Ami jumped back as she saw Adrian standing behind sabretooth the old cat looking mutant stood up he is feeling a gentle tapping on his back. Long blond gray hair whipped around to face a black cysteine rock fist coming at his faced. The old man now flying into the girl catching him on fire screaming as Ami moves over to Chip and pulls him up and whispers in his ear," Fury told you he'd always have your back. Were your back. "she said watching Adrian whose arms legs and chest were covered in the hard-black crystalline armor took a square hit in the chest from a light pole the feline looming male pulled out of the asphalt knocking the rock knight back only a few steps back." nice gramps learn that in the nursing home."

Chip yelled as a fire ball exploded behind them and blew Ami into his arms She looked back as Chip asked her if she was alright. She looked at him and smiles "Yeah teach I will be in about a second "She said as something attacked Pria physically sending her flying back."

Ami shook her head "we need to get you out of here, "she touched her ear piece to her head set "Shade time to go. I thinking this is going to more like Paris than I thought. We need way out."


	5. Free Ride

Logan had been trying to keep up with the kid all day while staying out of site. Which was easier out in the open or outside hiding on rooftops, but this shit, enclosed schools, dressing up as a janitor well he was getting to old for this shit. The boy seemed nice and quiet nothing like the brotherhood. He didn't know what they wanted with the kid but Logan's gut told him it wasn't good. He'd lost sight of the kid in the alley by the time he got there Sabertooth and pyros daughter Pria were duking it out with some kids. He quickly called for back then seeing the young man who arms looked like some freaky black shiny rocks taking a hit from another light pole. The kids were good. Well the one look like Pira was getting herself beat up by nothing however he thought they could use hand the sound of metal scarping pierced the silence as he unsheathed his claws and started toward the group as pria flew backwards into his chest flames and all… They both yelled as Logan fought to put his shirt out. "don't you guys know how to take a hint. The kids not interested in what yer selling. "patting out what little was left of his brown denim jacket and his white t-shirt. "Well if you'd gotten him to come with us like u promised….."as he looked at the girl he remarked how she looked like her dad. "Jean did no such thing Shelia. She said she would speak with him and pass on the message NOT forcing the kid into Quicksilvers game. Got any idea who the kids are?"

A few feet away

Sabertooth had his prey in a death lock not moving. As she the struggle a familiar voice filled her ear "Status report?" Ami's finger went up and touched her dragon shaped earring "Bout time. The geriatric ward showed up we have brotherhood and X-men present and are engaged. Where the hell are you Shade?" anger filled her voice as she tried speak in a hush tone. "Ami?" She heard Chip say from behind "Calling for a way out I think he's coming."

Watching Sabertooth nearly overpower her friend he looked "You think!" Ami shook her head "Im not ruining this op Shade is, "She touched her ear again "Shade what the hell are you doing?"

Down the road a bit..

A 1967 black with bright blue striped firebird with a large hemi block engine mounted on top speed just down with Amis "other dad" behind the wheel turning the corner on two wheels as he heard the girls Dulcet tones in his ear. "Hey, you're the one who wanted a Paris extraction. It took me a few moments for me to find the right car. Sweet ride classic firebird someone has really updated it even put in state of the art security system. Sweet" Jace said looking around what the felt like the car of his dreams "SHADE, ETA!" She came back "30 seconds. "the voice responded. She looked at Adriane Sabretooth and the other two heading their direction, "You can come with us or go with one of them your choice? But we gotta go. ASAP! "She said placing her hands up in the air Charles Eric Waters looked around he knew what he didn't want to, and he knew Nick Fury had never forced anything on him or let him down since his mother died, "I trust Fury, let's go"

She nodded "Right" As the sound of motor racing closer tickled their ears. Cupping her hands and sending them forward a thick blackness covered them all. There was a popping sound he looked over to Ami she gone. Then another popping sound and she was back with her "Dad".

"Thanks for the save Shadow, I take it from the sounds of the racing engine Shades close?" The tall raven-haired man asked. Ami nodded as she noticed the darkness clear, Ami laughed, Shade loved everything fast his cars, his girls save one "You would be right oh Rock lord, no telling what he's jacked this time" She called over the COMM once more "Eta?"

Five" . . . the voice replied as Sabretooth made his way toward them "Four. . "They began to count down as the car speed into sight.

Four…. The old cat was rushing them now. . . Ami had to give it to the old cat he was faster than she thought. . ..

Three. . . the old firebird began to serve into them

Two . . . The other two were emerging from the dissipating darkness. She noted next time make it last longer. Ami extended her hands to Chip and Adrian's chest. The Old cat Leap

One… as the old cat landed the three were gone he rolled hit the side of the car as Chip, Ami, and Adrian all appeared in the fully restored 1967 firebird. Logan and Pira stopped for a moment "What the hell? Uncle Vic?" Pria called as she started running toward the car her long blonde locks flaming behind her.

A loud thud shook the car as the car came to a complete stop. In the front passenger side sat Chip, behind him Ami and behind Jace, Adraine sat inspecting the fine leather blue and white leather seats, then looking over to CHIP, who looked like he needed a Barf bag, "Dude don't ruin the upholstery I'm sure the owner spent a lot of money fixing this thing up, hope you're not the car sick type?" Jace adjusted his mirror, catching Ami's glare "What? You wanna pay for it." She just shook her head arms folded, as he shifted and left off the clutch Chip swore he heard "Sorry Grampa, you shouldn't have come." The group lurched forward as the wheels sun a cloud of dust and rocketed leaving Logan and Shelia in the dust. "Where's Vic?"

The buildings of the dirty of Northwest town looked like small fence post as they raced down the darkened street . . ." Did you see the look on the old man face, now that's what I call precision timing and team" Adrian roars of laughter was so loud it made their rescue jump forward "Easy there Teach he gets carried away. "Jace said trying calm the guy down. Taking a deep breath, he extends his right hand out to Chip. "Lt Jason Creed they call me Nightshade or just Shade"

Chip shook the man hand with some hesitation "That's an odd name, why do they call you that."

The diver chuckled "I'm deadly as a cobra's venom and no one ever seems me coming plus nobody is a better tracker than me. Your Charles Eric Waters love child of Quicksilver, long lost grandson of Magneto. Your mom died when you're 7 she had been seeking help from the Summerland group kind of a sanctuary deal when your grandpa showed tore the place apart killed her along with a whole bunch of others. You were taking in by your uncle and your powers manifested when you heard about your mom's death. Fury said you took down the power gird of the whole north east. Its why you avoid electronic or technology. "

"I don't even carry a cell. Part of our agreement. Your last name is Creed, any relation to Victor?" Chip asked his left eye brow raised slightly peer over to the drive who swerved to miss a cat in the road.

"Great not so grand pappy, he and Mystique grandson of Grayton Creed and before you ask I'm a mutant like you and not a racist. My dad and I kind of not welcomed at the family picnics if you get my drift."

"I can relate "Chip relied "What about your husband and daughter back there? "With that Jace saw Ami go red as Adrian glares at her "What?"Ami pulled back toward her side of the car "What else could I tell him why two guy who look nothing like me are showing up at family day. It was the only thing that made logical sense." Jace laughed as Adrian looked at AMI "Good work Chen your learning to think on your feet in the field." He started to chuckle but stopped.

"What is it Shade? Adrian asked as he watched his friends face go for laughing to something else. Jace shook his head "Something is dragging on the car we should be getting more speed. Something Is dragging slowing us down," he looked around as the car shook. . .Jaces brown eyes seems to glaze over and turn blue as he looked forward to the hood he saw the transparent form or Sabretooth holding on the hood with a strange blue rail following under the car and above a strange jet flying overhead. "Ok lady and gentlemen seems we have company, gramps is under the car I think and we have someone else tracking us from above."

Chip looked at the young man "What I don't-," but was cut off by Adrian "Boss here can see anyone anywhere they have ever been or will be which is why he thinks he's the best tracker alive, personally I think he's just brain dead myself." The other man joked.

"Ha Ha, got to think quick, hey Shadow its Tuesday night, right?" Ami looked at him oddly "Yeah so what? Your worried we won't make it to payday?" He rolled his eyes. "No, its RPG night at that IHOP in Lubbock," his eyes met Ami's as smirk crossed his face then looked to Chip. "Uhm just for the record you may not like this however extreme time call for extreme measures, Adrian's face went pale "Oh I have a bad feeling" He said as the car turned 90 degrees left and headed up a steep patch of road up to a nearby cliff.

Victor Creed had been holding on for dear life as the car drove wildly whoever the driver was they were a real nut job. . . They might just have hire he or she, if Quicksilver didn't kill them first. He began climb to the front of the car, like a million times before then grab the kid and get out of there. This mission was getting to messy for him. And he liked messy! Plus, the X jerks were around he had too much to do to deal with them and baby wussalot. The car made a violently jerk to the left as he past front axle slinging him making him nearly loose his grip, but as always, his claws keep him from taking a short flight "Damn kids." He curses and he moved on toward the bumper as he began to be pelted with hard rocks and dirt. Reaching the bumper, he managed to pull himself up onto the grill of the car. From the looks of it was one like he had back in the day, clearing the top of the bumper he noticed the X-men fancy jet flying just above. "Great. "as he pulled himself onto the hood.

Not so high above, Storm and Ice man began to descend on the car "Looks like Wolverine was right Sabretooth hitch hike with those kids, we might want to get to them before he does." Storm nodded in agreement "Though how were going to do it is beyond me." There was silence for a moment "Well you can either ask them real nice to stop or get in head of them. Or, have Bobby put some kind of barrier to stop them" Logan's voice chided over the comm. Storm frowned they had done many dangerous maneuvers before with a bunch of kids who more than likely had no idea who or what they were into, "Those are children down there, we have to be careful Logan." Her voice sounding even and wiser than ever Storm did not like what she saw, as the car raced up the steep cliff. If she caused a storm it could hurt the people in the car the same with Logan's barrier idea. The last police chase she saw on the news that used that tactic didn't end so well and these were just kids, who had saved a fellow mutant, they weren't law breakers. "Uhm Ororo, look Bobby his voice filled with apprehensions "We have to do something like NOW!" he said pointing out that the car was now racing to the edge of a cliff with Creed on the front hood. "Go Bobby extend the road for them." She ordered hoping they were not too late.

Chips eyes widened as he saw the edge speeding dangerously close "Uhm guys, Cliff. There!" he said in a panic grabbing the armrest tightly "Thank you Captain Obvious we knew that. Trust me have I led you astray yet?" Chip just looked at him as to say haven't known you that long as he noticed the jet Sabretooth and the edge. "JACE!" But Jace just laughed "Bye gramps," as a beautiful blue light appeared before Chips eyes . . .

The light blinded sabretooth he closed his eyes then felt the car speed up. There was a hard bump as he opened his eyes the car was totally empty and worse falling "What!" his heart raced for a moment he leapt for the cliff side as the car. Catching a limb, he watched as the beautiful firebird crashed on the canyon floor and exploded.

Lubok Texas,

Chip held on to the box in the dumpster and he wretched AS Jace pulled himself off of Ami and Adrian. The three had landed on top of each other as they fell, poor newbie landed face first in yesterday's special from the sandwich shop in the opposite side of the alley from the IHOP. Jace pulled Ami up then pulled out his cell, "Hey Phil, we need a lift. " he listened to the voice on the other side, "No, were not at the drop Zone, I had to improvise, were at the IHOP in Lubok." He cut his phone then turned to Chip. "Come on newbie, you're going to need a change and some food looks like you lost everything you at for two days there." Adrian chuckled softly but for long he stopped when Ami promptly punched him in the left kidney hard enough to make him jump "Hey I'm sure I can borrow a changing to clothes from the sandwich shop. The employees always have a change of clothes. I'll go get him some."


	6. Chapter 6 welcome to the nut farm

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Somewhere in the middle of Nowhere Oklahoma/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Henry McCoy stepped off the small private jet and onto a base in the midst of nowhere. Behind him Dr. Dithers exited the plane, Dithers explained that this base was only temporary and they were currently working on another solution, but the more she spoke, the more her voice cracked. The girl was holding back something. Secrets he felt sure she had some. They entered what looked like an old decommissioned missile silo from the 50s. As they passed many people dressed in a dark utility like uniforms with an X on the shoulder( the others had what Hank knew from past encounters was S.H. .D). Dithers told him that the people of the nearby town thought some company had bought the old place out and turned it into a facility that experimented in clean energy which it did on the surface. But down the elevator that was off to the left from the central part and covered with guards was a whole different thing. Past the first five sublevels looked to be some sort of hanger with three high-end Quinn jets and some other aircraft the like he had never seen before. To the left side, Hank noticed other types of transports some looked like troop carriers the others unmanned drones. It like they were prepping for something as the decoded past the hanger level he seemed to Dithers "So are we going to war?" "Hopefully never. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""Lots of species are getting riled up since Tony wanted to get more involved with things "out there". The Kree and the Scroll recently got into it pretty heavily just a galaxy away which is not new. Other than their grudge match seems to be getting closer to earth, The Spatori and a group S'hiar are on the verge of war, and the Xandrians are recruiting a lot of free galaxies systems and planets to some kind of group. And a space group called Shar have been rumored to make somewhere in the Milky Way home. Nick and Tony want a plan. The Avengers and SHIELD their primary goal is protecting earth we are someone to go off-world if need be. "It was troubling that the problems of the rest of the universe seem to be getting too close to earth's doorstep it was true. Seeing as Vulcan and Deathbird were not exactly peaceful or friendly, Beast felt it was only a matter of time before Emperor Vulcan would show up wanting to bring the earth into the Sh'iar fold. But there was one thing he did not see as they had passed the massive hanger, "So we have an off-world base and transportation."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""The Xandarieans are providing us with some mostly until we can make our ships and as far as a base we a line on that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""So, we are joining Xandar's group?" Hank said stepping off the lift at sub-basement 10 with the young dark-haired woman hot on his hills. "I think Tony would like to avoid joining anything, but he would like allies and bring Earth more into galactic politics and I quote "If we're to be on every galactic megalomaniac's hit list then we need be able to protect ourselves. That what where you come in. As an X-man, you have ties to all sorts of groups and governments. Your first task is overseen negations with Freedom Alliance Xandar helped to form, and he's not exactly liking the terms."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"A loud chuckle escaped him "I bet he dosen-" But before he finished he heard someone calling from behind calling "Dr. Dithers the man called out Hank turned to see a small man rushing to him out of breath. He was wearing a SHIELD logo, as the boy who looked like a tech reached them he stopped as if he had been running miles and placed his hands on both his and dithers shoulders "You should work out Peters? Oh, Dr. Henry McCoy, this heap of breathless wonder is Dr. Peters one of our Techies. Dr. Peters Dr.- 'But the young man cut her off, "No time Colson needs to speak with you like NOW. Sorry, Dr. McCoy "The young man said grabbing the startled girls hand "Wait I need to. . . "But she felt herself being pulled away she had yelled out where the conference room was as she disappeared./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"The large blue furred man shook his head then remembered; he had his reasons for being here. Time to play their game meet their people; then he could get what he needed, FOR JEAN. He told himself as he headed into the door Rain had said of and true to her word it did say Conference above it. Somehow that was the only truth he felt he was being told./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"The TV was on as he entered front and center was Scott Summers and Emma Frost heading to a building with several others as the title scrolled across the bottom of the screen, "The Make Earth Better movement has stopped all access to the Mayor of New York's home unless he agrees to hear their demands. According to rumors, the Mayor's pregnant wife Nyssa is still inside and about to give birth to their first child. Mayor Chadsworth says he will not give in to terrorist demands and has asked President Stark with aid in dealing with the group... " the ticker said scrolling rapidly across the screen to Beasts horror. "Scott what are you doing?" Hank murmured in disbelief, he knew his old friend had lost himself years ago, broken his faith in the X-men and what they do was so shattered that he left Jean and Charles to be help Emma Frost and Reed Richards make things "Right again." Make Earth Better the idea was the good mutant, superpowers, and humans all banding together to bright justice to the downtrodden of the world, too bad their tactics were more dangerous than anything Magneto could ever think of. This time Cameron Hodge under the guise of the United Nations request had been "arresting" young mutants for an attack on a UN weapons warehouse on Long Island. . . It turned out the kids had been innocent, and the attack had been carried out by members of the Lathvarian guard. Maximillian Von Doom son of Victor Von Doom still had a grudge on the UN over some sanctions against his people. The problem was five innocent kids paid for their grudge match. None of which had been heard of since Hodge "arrested" them. Everyone feared the worst. He understood the anger and frustration of the MEB Beast even shared it but taking a woman who was about to give birth anyway hostage. . . That was NOT the Scott Summers he knew. Beast closed his eyes for a moment as the door opened behind him and two sets of footsteps came in behind him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""I'm not sure that was exactly what the old man wanted when he said the X-men wanted peace with humanity and all of us to be treated the same. My, my have the times changed. . ." Beast froze for a second, no it couldn't be?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""The Parodical son, the one he always wished was his. Now Scottie boy makes old Magneto look like a choir boy. Oh, how the might have fallen. Too bad dear old dad went up into his ass and is not here to see the mess that he's helped to make." Beast turned to face the familiar voice only to come face to face with a young woman dark curly hair was now squarely in his face. "Aw David, he doesn't look that tough why did Phie bring him here. I mean He doesn't look like he's much of a fighter." The strange woman who looked more like a junkie you would find more on the streets than in a covert military group. David smiled "That's because he's not Lennie, Beast here, I mean Dr. Henry McCoy is a man of science a man of peace. In other words, he was brought in to kiss babies and shake hands while we do the heavy lifting." Lennie just rolled her eyes and let out an exhausted sound as she started to encircle the large blue-furred mutant./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"As the strange woman moved around Beast, he finally registered who had come in. At first, he thought it was his imagination, or was it? Stepping past her in shock Hank could not believe what he was seeing "David? How? "He moved closer still not believing what he saw, Charles Xavier's dead son alive in the flesh a mixture of shock and disbelief that turned into fury. He could barely speak his hands clenched in fist shaking. David just stood there "Well wonders of wonders Henry McCoy id speechless," David said meeting Beast in the middle of the room. "Don't let Phie or Tony know that Tony might just kick you off the team, "He smirks then looks at Beast once more "On the other hand be best for all of us." As he turns he David Haller he feels the large man's massive paw grab his David turns to face Beast but instead gets a right hook from the blue man it hits launching Halers face violently forward "He- we thought you were dead. HE thought you were DEAD! Do you know what it DID to your FATHER? Why?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"David just shook his head "Oh please he threw me a little memorial and cried his tears to you Jean or anyone who would listen then it was back to work making the world better for humans and mutants, right? And such a good job he's done at it! Oh yeah, he went up his ass," Lennie giggled at the last part. "As to why that's easy. Charles was a man of thought nothing else when his kids needed him he was always somewhere else. I found that out when he begged for Magneto life instead of justice. She was going to be my wife! Don't you get that she accepted me for the messed man I am, and so did the others? Hell, it wasn't for Melanie Byrd I'd still be in Clockworks possessed by a monster who was so pissed off at dear old dad. Nothing I did you see. . . But hey nothing right."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Beast stopped for a moment "He was doing what he thought was right for you. He thought he was keeping you safe. If he knew about Division 3, he would have never allowed you to be admitted to that place."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Haller's laughter filled the room "BULL! SHIT! You can ask mother about that, and she was she his wife. Since he protected them so, oh WAIT no. THEY'RE DEAD! Great job, but you know the cause right? Had he to make the world better? It's why he left them, me everything else that should have mattered to him. But you know what he did only make things worse. The X-men how many of them work and live among humans as people. Not many. Nooo—They stay in their high clicks not willing step outside of the comfort zone. They talk a good game but WE, those of us from Summerland we had built something where human and mutants WERE living together. Peacefully might I add you. Didn't start out that way, but that's the thing if you want to make things better you have to DO something about it. Not sit on your ass and hope to talk it away,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""So you FAKED your death and worse on the date of Lilandra's death to what? I mean could not have been crueler to him? I understand him speaking for Eric to save his life hurt you. But taking a life if at all possible is never the answer? Your actions drove him into despair his ONLY child dead gone, on the anniversary of Lilandra's death, he didn't deserve that, and you know it. You have to go to him let him know-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""Hello. He chose his family. Not his lover, his wife or his kids he picked you Magneto, Scottie boy, and Jeanie. No David Haller died at Summerland with his finance' and the people who saved him. Now I'm just LEGION to my enemies and DC Hale to my friends which you are not one of. Yes, THAT one. I wrote that article on Daddy and Uncle Eric just in honor of your arrival. "David laughed, and as he took a breath for the first time in 19 years, he felt a massive weight lift off his heart./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;" Poor beast was a swirl of emotion anger, sadness, even a little joy at his friend's son is alive. "So why am I here? Why bring me here reveal yourself. Why not stay hidden? Happy away from all us big bad X-men?" The younger man straightened up stood face to face with Beast "Because unlike my father I have been doing something to be a life better for everyone. This group, they are my family. And while the X-men have talked at it we have acted not only here but off world. Phie one of our oldest members has convinced us you are needed, personally I don't think so, but I was outvoted. So you're here if you have balls for it and as to why I told you. . . Hell Nick wanted to do it, told Dithers not to say anything. But I'm not hiding in my own home. You're here fine but this is not the X-men, we get things done."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""I see." Was all beast could say as he saw the door open behind David and Rain appear. She seemed startled to see the two together," Dr. McCoy, David you're here!" She was not sure what to say, she knew David had been instructed to let Nick deal with the issues of David being here. . . As usual, Haller had decided to do his own thing. "Whadda bout me kid. I'm sure as hell, not nothing." Lennie yelled though it was kind of exactly what Lennie was a figment of David's imagination, ok well technically she had been a person who had been a guy named Bennie who David's mind warped into his lesbian best friend, Lennie. . . It still confused Rain even after all this time "Oh no Lennie no one will ever dear forget you. . . I take it everything is ok? Everyone looks ok."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Lennie threw her hand wildly in the air "Aw fury boy, not a big deal. I don't know why everyone got their panties in a twist. He'll be a good puppy. You'll see you little brat. Probably an upgrade to Miss Prissy Pants." Lennie nudges David in the ribs and winked. He frowned and made his way over to Dithers who touched his now bruised left eye. "Sorry kid I know what I was ordered to do, but I did what I had to do. Everything out in the open, so where did you get dragged to? I thought you would be with Hank when he came in. You know to keep blood from shedding." The young woman sighed deeply "I see I was too late,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""I guess I was too late for that. I was to bring Dr. McCoy to Nick but seeing as your you we are being called to the war room, ASAP, to oversee Shades retravel, And-" before she could get out her next thought "And what?" David asked sensing she was apprehensive about telling him something, "And what?" His tone was not rude a little sarcastic, but it WAS David after all. "Colson's group got caught in some heavy stuff. A very powerful mutant named Exodus. They can't handle him and the . Fury just informed me OMEN had been dispatched to address the problem."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Lennie fell out laughing as his eyes went from soft to filled with extreme rage he moved his hand, and a nearby desk flew into the wall barely missing Hank. "He did WHAT? WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""Nick Fury is the director he doesn't NEED YOUR PERMISSION to dispatch any personnel." She replied trying to stay calm. "Well see about that" David said as Lennie roared with laughter again as David pushed her gently to the side and head out with Lennie on his tail who before she exited turned to Beast "Welcome to the Nut Farm puppy hope you enjoy your stay" she looked between dithers and Beast "I know I will."./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Rain turned to Hank "I'm so sorry I was under orders to not say anything." Beast nodded, he was about two seconds from turning in her resignation until she walked in. He was here to help Jean. She needed answers to the question that drove her and Scott apart. Summerland had the answers and this group was all that was left of it. David be damned, when it was all over, he would tell the Xmen about Haller whether the President wanted it or not. But for now, he had to play along. "It's alright Dr. Dithers you were just following orders. David has always been a bit unbalanced I am just glad he is alive. Maybe things will work out form him and Charles one day-"It wasn't a lie. . . He did hope it would work out for Charles and his only child that their rift could be healed. But there was still a lot of question he looked to Dithers who smiled softly, "What's OMEN? And why did David get so upset at its deployment I mean this IS a military installation, and everyone here is here to serve that function?br /br /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""OMEN is the answer to a question you asked about David when we first met. Omen is the one who destroyed the Shadow King and freed David. He's uhm, very protective of Omen. Understandably. Since David has been with the team and going out into the galaxy OMEN has been his partner. He does not like Fury sending her out."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""I see, his fiancé' I take it? "/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"The girl shook her head no "Sydney DID in Summerland OMEN is something else. Lets hurry before he does something LEIGON like."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"He extended his arm behind the girls back "Let's go and save David from himself then."/p 


	7. Kightem up

Lubbock Tx

Jace smirked as he watched the slightly bald manager of the I hop fidget with his laptop as Ami viewed from the side. It tabletop simulator night and he was playing some role-playing campaign with his buddies from all over. Ami, of course, was riveted the whole deal. Jace guessed Chinese mom and dad didn't get into any of that.

He often had thought of asking her but-."Hey, you there what now? I mean I can't go back to my home job or my life seeing as you have just revealed to the world I am a mutant." Chip sniped angrily as they sat the booth waiting on their order and their ride. "Hey don't look at me prince of magnets it was YOUR old man who did that."Jace leaned forward whispering trying not to attract too much attention to them "We just did what was asked of us, saving your ass. How about a little gratitude?" Jace sat back lazily in against the back of the booth and placed his hands behind his head, "Orders are to deliver you to Fury. "he has options for you. So, shut the hell up don't draw any more attention to us and eat your damn food. Here it comes." Jace said noticed the cute young blonde carrying a tray of pancakes topped with blueberries and bananas, two fried eggs sunny side up and coffee. She sat the pancakes with the blueberries and bananas in front of Chip and topped his water off. As she sat the rest of the food down in front of Jace, Chip noticed she bent a little too far down in front of the leader of the pack. He gathered it some was sort of overt attempt to flirt with Jace who only smiled thanked her before taking a sip of his coffee.

Disgusting, the nerdy looking man thought to adjust his glasses as he looked away. The girl had to be only 16 and Jace at least 30. She quickly made her way to the counter, and the two proceeded to eat quietly for a moment then Chip felt a hand firmly grip his left shoulder. Don't worry egghead she was not his type. He prefers bookish brunettes who he can never score a point with."Adrain said softly without warning causing Chip to jump up right which made Adrian and Jace Laugh. "Only because my wingman went off and got married." Adrian laughed "Chips Ahoy here can be your new wingman I'm sure he can keep Eni down while you make your move."

Jace snorted laughing so hard his coffee shot out of his nose scalding his nasal passage as it did. The young man jumped to his feet screaming and cursing as the hot liquid causing chip and Adrain to laugh wildly. "Change that tone boy your mother, and I taught you better than to use words like that." Jace jumped out of his seat standing up so rapidly it sent his plate flying across the table at Chip as he did "Dad?"

The older man stared at Jace "Jason get bubbles over there were wheels up in 30." the old man with a lazy eye said pointing over to Ami "Need talk to the kid a moment. Adrian makes sure the tab is clear you guys come here too many breaks protocol." The older man waited till Jace and Adrain had moved away and extended his hand "Sorry for the rough evac kid Jace knows better than to get all flashy. Oh Sgt Rex Creed, I don't have a lot of time that stunt of has not only the brotherhood and x-men snooping around but the FOH and MEB sniffing around, The quicker we vacate, the less likely they'll find you. Unless you want to be found by one of them then just say the word and well deliver you."

Chip froze the MEB, *make earth better* guys were considering him. GREAT! He had spent most of his life trying to stay hidden from such. Now they knew his name and who he was. The X-men and Brotherhood were scary but MEB they had started out founded by good people of powered and non-powered people who just wanted peace. The problem was some of its members went off the rails quickly to what many considered terrorist acts. Sure, the people at the top like Scott Summers Emma Frost and Reed Richards were heroes, for now, he would rather avoid anything to do with groups holding a pregnant woman hostage. "Fury has been good to me. As much as I hate hitching a ride with anything to do with super's, mutants or rich people, I think I'm better off with you." The old Sargent smiles as chip tries not to stare at the man's lazy eye.

Rex's deep laugh startled the people in the restaurant turned and looked at them, the manager even peering over the top of his computer. Rex saw everyone staring at him "Sorry folks this guy here is a laugh riot I tell you he should go on the road." Chip tried to smile as the man patted him roughly on the back. The man nodded his head as they cleaned up the food and group hit the road.

David's voice could be heard yelling loudly Beast, and Dr. dithers approached a door heavily guarded by SHIELD officers. The two showed their badges and passed into the large comms center to see David standing in the middle of the room yelling at Nick Fury "I don't care if you boys are outmatched you don't send her to clean up your messes. She's still a kid." David protested as Hank caught a glimpse of the monitor's men of what was causing the commotion.

He watched as a female form clad in black and silver with a triangle shape and a mask that looked like some kind monster out nightmares fighting several what Beast could assume was mutants with a silver double edge long sword with some success. "Everything seems to be going well. Your friend is doing well. . ."

David looked at beast seething with fury "Which shows why your one of the biggest idiots on the planet. Next to ST daddy the patron saint of mutants. "he presses a button on his wrist which projects the image of a man sitting at a computer, "Carey for those who are late to the class what's being door number 1," David said pointing to the main building of the facility.

The man who was well on in years looked at the group "Ah I see the infamous Dr. McCoy has joined our group. Good day, Dr. McCoy I am Dr. Carey Loudermilk," before the man could finish David butted in "Info now geek out of your hero later Carey," David snarled. Carey sat back "Of course yes. As stated before, SHIELD agents were following a tip on a possible attack on New York. Its goal was to get anti-MEB sympathizers the assumption was it was the FOH or some pro-human group wanting to start things up with mutants and people with powers. The same old stuff, however when the team arrived they found something different. Mutants lead by a man you know as Bennet du Paris. . . You refer to him as-"

An image appeared before Beast "Exodus?"

Lennie's voice could be heard singing DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER FOLKS, in the background! Beast could see Dither's climbing up to a platform above fury and putting her earpiece in "When we sent OMEN we had no idea Paris was involved just a group of mutants our guys could not handle we sent her in thinking it was a quick in and out ."Fury responded.

"You sent a lone child to deal with Exodus are you MAD! Jean Gray and several other could not take him down !" Beast yelled now understanding why David was so angry. "He said we didn't know Mr. Old As Dirt was involved." Tony starks voice said coming on a new by a screen. "Sorry we're late had to ditch my VP we don't want Grayton making things worse." To his left Beast noticed Eni looking very worried "Its odd don't you think superpowered egomaniacal would lure a bunch of humans in when he can do something I don't know more spectacular. I mean wouldn't he want to fight the Avengers or x-men instead of a few lowly troops." Eni asked "I mean I don't know that much about mutant masterminds.I just seem odd right?"

" I am sure killing as many humans as possible he's not exactly fond of them" as hank speak David looks at the Sectary of state "En's right. Annoying but right! Exodus wouldn't just make some half-ass plot and let a bunch of human more solid knock on his door. It doesn't help his cause."

Nick raised his Eyebrows "ok I bite, what would help his cause? It seems to me our dead would be enough of getting something in return."

Haller shook his head "I don't know but I am going to find out. Carey opens a coded channel to the team." He waited a moment as another projection appeared as a young girl with bright pink bubble gum hair appeared "Hiya boss whachya want?" Ami asked over the view screen

"Bubbles put me on full." David ordered "

Somewhere over TX

A black stealth jet raced towards its destination as a woman with white blonde hair piloted the group. Ami sat at the comm station why Sgt Creed sat in the command chair with Jace acting as navigator with Chip and Adrian sitting in the back two seats in the cot pit, "Chief boss wants to speak to us. Putting him in on full," The girl said as the image of David Haller appeared before them all "David you're looking more pissed off than usual what's up?" Creed said sitting back in his chair he and David were old friends, but that never stopped him from ribbing the slightly mad leader of the pack.

"There's a problem Omen was deployed to recuse SHIELD AGENTS only I think she's going to need help. The mutant Exodus and the Acolytes are rumored to be there. Time for practice sees what this team can do. Meet at the coordinates were sending I'll bring the rest of the family" David said as the imaged flickered in and out Creed laughed "Bout damn time was getting old sitting over here waiting on you guys to put us in." He looked over his shoulder to Chip 'What about Magnet jr?"

"Your discretion's but I need you there in less than 20. You know the drill stay on Carey comms. Time to light'em up." David said sending the old warrior into a large smile "Copy that sees you at the rendezvous even if Jace has to do his stuff to get us there." As David faded away, he turned to the group "You heard the man ladies nap time is over."

As the image of creed faded David turned to Dithers who nodded as he and Lennie headed out another press of a button Amon, Delphi, Templar and Arcana, time to suit up. "he said as he disappeared.


End file.
